1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to software for flashing and reflashing cellular telephones and method for using same.
2. Background Information
Cellular telephones and other wireless communication devices often include electronic or software coding that “locks” them so that certain settings cannot be adjusted, including settings that control which carrier's network the device uses. These locked phones can be “unlocked” so that its settings can be adjusted and made to function on other cellular networks (referred to as “flashing”, “reflashing”, “provisioning”, or “reprovisioning”). Conventional tools for provisioning cellular telephone handsets are developed by handset manufacturers for use in directing and locking specific makes and models of handsets to specific wireless networks.